Beautiful Music
by Seksikas
Summary: Alex and Gigi discover that they had more chemistry then they could ever have imagined. PWP, Alex/Gigi smutfic


Gigi did not realise how thirsty she was for her till she felt her hot tongue slide into her mouth. It had been awhile since she had really great sex, for weeks, for months in fact. The girlfriends she had were few and rare and not any of them had attraction to her like her once-enemy Alex. All she had to do was press her lips to hers and heat melted inside her like butter in a frying pan.

She kissed her back passionately, burning for her, feeling it rise up through her body. Her arms wrapped around her neck. She held close to her, her fingers brushing through Alex's long brunette hair. She pressed her breasts against hers, loving the way the feeling made her nipples rise up. A vibration reverberated inside her, as she rubbed herself against her skirt. The hot heat of her mouth and the softness of her touch were what she had desired for what felt like an eternity.

Alex shifted onto her back pulling Gigi with her while her lips were still pressed to hers. Their breasts lay across each other's. Alex's hand was on her breast rubbing her through the thin silk and lace. Her touch was soft and warm against her silky skin. Gigi's nipples were hard, aching as Alex's fingers rubbed and pinched them. She broke off the kiss to press her mouth to her neck.

"Oh god." She closed her eyes feeling the deep sensation. She moved so that they were once more lying beside each other. The soft heat of her mouth moved down her neck to her collarbone, to the upper slope of her breast, her mouth burned there against the softness of her skin. Gigi could hardly breathe.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to do this with you?" Alex's voice was just above a whisper as her hand slipped under the bra strap to find her firm breast.

Alex's hands were silky smooth, her hand rounded over her breast, rubbing it, squeezing it. Her thumb touched her nipple. The vibration inside her burned and became more intense. Alex pushed Gigi's bra off out of the way, her breasts were free, Alex's head came down. Realizing what was happening Gigi tensed in anticipation. Her nails clawed into Alex's back.

Alex's mouth found her nipple, her tongue licked her nipple, pulled back then did it again. Gigi grabbed Alex's head and pulled her lips to her breast. As the burning warmth nibbled on her, Gigi moaned. Gigi's hands moved to hold on to the back of her hair. Alex sucked, nibbled, and teased the sensitive nips with her tongue. Gigi moaned even more. Her head was thrown back and her back arched, with her finger's in Alex's hair as she pressed herself against her, want to feel her touch more, aching for it.

"Gigi I knew you would be beautiful." Her voice was purring. Alex's thigh slid between hers, Gigi feeling the softness of her leg pressed against that moist area of her body, where she burned with desire, vibrating with the need to feel the pleasure. She thought she was going to cum.

"Alex, Alex." She could only moan her name. She could not hold back the need she felt much longer. Gigi reached for her, one hand sliding beneath her silk blouse to feel her soft belly, distracted by the sensual need of touching her, she reached for Alex's skirt. She pulled the skirt down, with the desire to touch her she reached inside Alex's panties; she could feel the moistness of her pink sweetness, waiting for her. She touched her, her finger swirling around her wetness. She pressed her fingers around Alex's clit, then slid her fingers into her pussy.

Rolling over with her till her back was pressed against the floor and she was on top of her yanking at her panties and her own. She was on fire for her, wanting her to taste her hot wetness more than anything she ever felt she wanted in her life.

"Oh, Alex." Her breath came in slowly, deeply. She was covering her, urgent now as she parted Gigi's legs and bent down to feel her hot, wet pussy. Gigi squeezed her thighs around her hand, holding her hand tight there, feeling like she was going to cum right there and then and wanting to feel that deep pleasure when she did. She pushed her hand away, pulled Alex's head between her legs. She moaned as she felt Alex's lips and tongue around her inner thigh, clit, and around her pussy lips. Alex began nibbling on her clit softly, then sliding her tongue around her pussy, teasing her knowing Gigi wanted more. Then Alex slid her tongue down inside her licking up her sweet juices as she came. After licking up her wetness she pulled out the strap-on vibrator, put it on and slowly slid it inside her. Gigi arched her back once more as she moaned loudly. Alex began to thrust slowly at first pulling out slowly and then rubbing it around her clit teasing her; she then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her legs around her hips. She pushed the vibrator back in slowly and thrusting harder this time. Gigi moaned louder.

"Alex, harder babe, harder."

Alex thrust the large pink vibrator harder and faster till she brought Gigi to another climax, the explosion inside causing her to wail.

"Oh, AAAAALLIIIII!"

Alex bent down to lick up her sweetness once more, then wrapped her arms around her while she kissed her sliding her tongue into Gigi's mouth. She could taste the juices from her pussy in her mouth. They just lay there on the floor holding each other.


End file.
